


Into the Wild Blue Yonder

by alexcat



Series: Tangled up in Blue [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Nebula come to a decision.





	Into the Wild Blue Yonder

The final battle with Thanos had taken place on Titan. Nebula had teamed up with the Avengers and they’d finally dealt with him, returning the souls taken by the gauntlet and killing the Thanos in the end. 

They were all battered and bruised, some worse than others. 

But they survived. 

Steve was in his small apartment in Wakanda. He chose not to go back to the US or to Europe. He was still a fugitive and Ross _still_ wanted his head on a platter. He was tired, so very tired of both the running and the politics. He was also tired of fighting. 

Someone tapped on his door. He figured it was Nebula. They had been lovers for a while, but she had insisted that they keep it secret. She seemed sure that his friends would disapprove. They might, but he didn’t care. 

The alien woman was wildly passionate and oddly affectionate. He was sure no one had ever shown her any love or affection before he had. She sometimes questioned his motives, she sometimes got angry for little to no reason but most of the time, she couldn’t get enough of him, nor he of her. 

He opened the door. She slid in like a cat and he closed the door. 

“You can stop slipping in here. I really don’t care if they know, Nebula.” 

“Maybe I don’t want them to know.” 

He didn’t argue, just pulled her close and kissed her. She melted into his arms as usual. 

“Ashamed of me?” He asked her as he began unzipping her jumpsuit. 

“No. Stop talking. You’re sounding like Stark.” 

He grinned and finished stripping her jumpsuit. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He began to strip his own clothes off. She watched him, her black eyes glittering in the dim light. 

“I was about to get in the shower,” he told her. It was a lie but he loved taking showers with her. She could climb all over the shower and do the most amazing things in the small confines of a shower. 

He led her to the small bathroom and started the water. When it was warm, they both stepped inside. He pulled her back into his arms as the warm spray wet them both. 

“Turn around,” Nebula told him. He turned facing the wall, bracing his hands against it. She pressed herself against his back and kissed his bare skin as she put both arms around him. She took his cock in one hand and began to stroke him as she ran her free hand all over the front of his torso. 

“That feels good,” he growled as her hand moved. He watched her blue hand moving faster and faster. 

She cupped his testicles with her other hand. 

“So close,” he moaned as she tightened her grip just enough to make him almost come. She stopped and he groaned in frustration. She laughed and returned to her former activity. “Fuck, I’m coming!” he ground out as he came hard. His semen splattered the shower wall as she finished him. 

When he was spent, she bathed him with her hands, soaping his whole body and rubbing everywhere, even behind his ears. She poured shampoo and washed his hair and when he’d rinsed, she handed him the body wash and smiled. “Now do me.”

“Bath or?”

“Bath. I think I want to sit on you afterward,” she said quite matter-of-factly. 

He grinned. He’d have enough time to be able to accommodate her by then. That was one of the best perks of the supersoldier serum; he didn’t have much downtime. He bathed her with his hands, as she had him, taking special care to soap certain sensitive areas. She was breathing a little hard when he was done. He dried her and kissed her body as he did it, spending extra time with her breasts. 

*

She was very amused that human men were so fascinated and excited by breasts. Until the first time that Steve had sucked her nipple, she’d never considered them sexual at all. He had certainly changed her mind on that score. She watched him and shivered as he put both hands over her breasts and kissed the valley between them. 

She pulled away from him and went to the bed. She beckoned him to join her. He wasn’t quite ready to let her ride yet, so he pushed her onto her back and opened her legs. She sighed when he opened her folds with his tongue and teased her until she was panting. 

“You taste sweet,” he whispered when he paused to look up at her. She made a sound of impatience. “Wanna ride now?”

“Yes!” 

He lay on his back and she straddled him, looking down into his handsome face. He had shaved the hair from his face and she liked that as much as she did his beard. His hair was shorter and he’d colored it blond as well. She liked that, too. 

She cared about this human man more than she’d ever cared about anyone, except maybe Gamora. 

She leaned down to kiss him, then reached down between her legs to guide him inside her. He was hard and ready again. 

He arched up into her. “My sweet Nebula,” he purred as she began to move. She rode him hard, grinding her hips against him. He put his hands on her hips, caressing her blue skin, pulling her down for another kiss. His hips were coming off the bed as he pushed up into her. 

She loved watching him come undone. The soft grunts as he approached orgasm again, the way his eyes fluttered when pleasure overcame him made her join him in pleasure. She whispered his name over and over then collapsed on top of him when it was done. He put his arms around her and held her close. 

“Stay tonight,” he said. He always asked and she almost always said no. Tonight, she didn’t want to sleep alone. 

“I will,” she kissed his cheek and moved off of him, but not out of his arms. 

The other humans treated her differently, like an alien, but he didn’t. He treated her the same as he did the others, no matter where they were. He might have even showed her affection in public if she’d have allowed it. She’d had so little affection in her life, that she had been hostile about it at first. It seemed an invasion of her personal space, but she learned that his touch reassured her as much as it did him. 

She knew she would be leaving soon. Peter Quill and his crew wanted to go back into space, find their ship if it still existed and get on with their saving the galaxy for fun and profit adventures. She also thought Quill wanted to search for her sister. She was their only ride. 

She had an idea, but had not yet had the nerve to bring it up to Rogers. She was afraid of being turned down. 

Before dawn, she rose from the bed and slipped out to her own room, vowing to ask him today. 

*

He’d hoped she’d be there when the sun rose, but he’d heard her leave the bed and dress silently. She’d had something on her mind the last few days, but she wasn’t ready to talk about it. Nebula was not much of a conversationalist. She would tell him eventually, if she wanted him to know. 

He didn’t know yet if he loved her. But he did know that he wanted to be with her more of the time than he was. 

He knew that Quill and his crew were about ready to head back out into space and that she’d have to take them. He didn’t want her to leave. No, it wasn’t that so much as he didn’t want to be without her.

He got an idea. 

Late that night, he knocked on her door. She let him in and dragged him to her bed. Their lovemaking was hurried, hungry, as if she were saying goodbye already. She touched every inch of him, finally wearing him out to the point he fell asleep in her arms. 

It was daylight when he woke. He was still in Nebula’s bed. She sat beside the bed, watching him.

“Good morning, Rogers.” She only called him Steve in the throes of passion. 

He smiled and stretched. Her eyes raked his naked body and he could see the hunger in her. 

“Again?” he asked. 

“Lie still. Let me.” 

He did and she did everything, turning him into a moaning, writhing pile of sensations. When they were done, they showered and dressed. 

“I’m starving,” he told her as they went down to the street to eat at one of the cafes dotting the city. They ate exotic fruits and drank strong, hot coffee at a little table on the sidewalk. 

After they ate, they walked back to the compound where they stayed. He was still holding her hand when they went into the common room, where Banner and Natasha were playing cards. 

“Quill is looking for you, Nebula. He and Rocket were headed for the hangar,” Natasha said. 

“He is impatient to leave,” Nebula told her. “He wants to get back to listening to loud music and being annoying in space instead of on land.” 

They all laughed though Nebula was quite serious. 

“I need to ask you something,” Steve told her as they headed toward the hangar to find Quill. 

“I need to ask you something as well. You go first.”

“I have been thinking of traveling with you when you leave here.” 

She looked at him, surprised. 

For a moment, he almost panicked, thinking that he look meant she thought his idea ridiculous. 

“That was what I was going to ask you. Come with me. Perhaps someone out there needs an assassin and a hero.” 

He hugged her and took her hand again. “Can I hold your hand again? I want the others to know that we are together.”

“Will they be angry?” 

“Does it matter to you? It doesn’t matter to me.”

“I do not want you hurt. They fear me. I am dangerous.” 

“So am I. I am no more like my friends than you are. Your differences show more, but I’m not a normal man, haven’t been for a long time. I know you’re dangerous, but I trust you. I have no reason not to.” 

That evening, they told everyone that Steve was leaving with Nebula. There was shock all around. 

“Why?” Natasha asked. 

“Why not? I’m still a wanted man in the US. Wakanda has been gracious and welcoming, but I might be a liability to them as well when dealing with the US and its allies. Nebula has no family and we like each other.” He looked over at Nebula and grinned. “A lot.”

A few eyes widened in the room, when some who had not known realized what Steve meant. He saw Nebula’s eyes narrow as she looked at the group. He gently squeezed her hand and pulled her close enough to put one arm around her shoulder. 

After a few moments of shock, all went back to normal. 

Steve was expecting the call that came at the end of the evening. It was Washington, someone who worked for Secretary Ross. “Please wait for Secretary Ross.” 

Steve waited for Ross to come on the line. 

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t run off with some alien! You need permission -”

Steve interrupted him. “I don’t need permission from anyone. I never signed those Accords and you’re welcome for my help in saving your ass again.”

“You’re disgusting! I heard you are having sex with that thing.”

Steve simply ended the call. There were no words to express his fury at Ross’ nasty comment.

That night he packed his few belongings and put them on Nebula’s little ship. He called Tony Stark and thanked him for his friendship. He visited Bucky, Natasha, Bruce and Sam, telling each one goodbye. 

He slept in Nebula’s bed that night and early the next day, Steve, Nebula, Peter Quill and his crew and Thor left earth. Steve was ready to see new things and have new adventures. It would be many, many years before he returned to his home planet.


End file.
